elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Camilla Valerius
is an Imperial who lives in Riverwood with her brother, Lucan Valerius. Relationships Two men in Riverwood vie for Camilla's attention — Faendal and Sven. The Dragonborn can play a part in which of the men she chooses by getting involved in the quest A Lovely Letter. If she marries the Dragonborn, both men continue to express interest in her. Faendal will still visit Camilla, even if she is living with the Dragonborn in another city. Interactions The Golden Claw When the Dragonborn first enters the Riverwood Trader, they will see Camilla arguing with Lucan. The pair will quit fighting the moment after they see the Dragonborn. If he is asked about it, Lucan will mention that they had "a bit of a break in," but that everything is running fine. When offering to retrieve the claw, Camilla will ask Lucan if she could accompany the Dragonborn to Bleak Falls Barrow, which he denies, but he says she can accompany the Dragonborn to the edge of the town. The Dragonborn need not wait for Camilla, but if they do she will give him directions, and then return to the Riverwood Trader. When the Claw is recovered, she expresses her gratitude toward the Dragonborn. A Lovely Letter To begin this quest, speak to either Faendal or Sven. Both men will claim Camilla is already theirs, but will give the Dragonborn a fake letter for Camilla that supposedly comes from the other's rival. You can then choose to help either of the two men win Camilla's affections by lying to her or by telling her the truth about the false letter. Marriage After recovering the Golden Claw from Bleak Falls Barrow for Lucan, Camilla can be married using an Amulet of Mara. Upon marriage, she opens a shop where items can be purchased and sold. From the shop's profits, she gives her spouse 100 daily. If uncollected, the profits accumulate. She can continue to live at the Riverwood Trader, and the Dragonborn can move in with her there, or she can be asked to move into another home. Stealing and killing After completing The Golden Claw, the Dragonborn can steal back the Claw. Camilla may hire thugs to teach the Dragonborn a lesson if he or she is caught. This may occur even if she has been killed or married. Killing Lucan may either make her send hired thugs, or send the Dragonborn a letter saying Lucan will not be missed. The Gift Vingalmo asks of the Dragonborn to turn their spouse into a vampire. This spouse may be Camilla. Bugs * When walking the Dragonborn to the edge of the town, she may stop and just stand there watching them. To fix this, carry on to the point where she would have gone to. * Faendal may appear at either her home or the Dragonborn's home after marriage. ** Temporary solution: Induct Faendal into the Blades. This changes his permanent residence from Riverwood to Sky Haven Temple, however, he will still attempt to see Camillia, but it will take a while as he will walk the distance to her residence. ** If you aided Faendal he will become a follower. Sacrifice him in Boethiah's Calling. ** In a fight, kill Faendal when he is wounded and crawling. ** This is fixed by v1.0 of the Unofficial Skyrim Patch. * If the Dragonborn is a Thane of Whiterun and tells Camilla to move to Breezehome while Lydia is inside she may just stand there forever. * When marrying her, at the ceremony in Riften, Faendal may turn up dead. The game appears to blame the Dragonborn for this, as all she and other characters will say is generic dialogue like "Just go" or "Why did you do this". To fix this problem, move Faendal's body into the temple basement. By doing so Faendal's body will be hidden. After his body is hidden, ask Camilla and Maramal to have another wedding and the rest will follow through. * There may be a bug right after marrying Camilla. If the Dragonborn tries to leave the Temple of Mara she can float away and never be seen again. Reloading a current save will fix the issue. * Doing the golden claw quest and investing in the shop, may result in riverwood trader having 10.750 to barter (marriage gives more chance but is not necessary) * She sometimes can be married before doing "The Golden Claw" quest. (PS3 needs extra verification) * She will continue to thank you for receiving "Their Claw" even after marriage. ** This is fixed by v1.3 of the Unofficial Skyrim Patch. Appearances * cs:Kamilla Valerius de:Camilla Valerius it:Camilla Valerius pl:Camilla Valerius ru:Камилла Валерия Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Marriage